Jacob Watson II (c1794-aft1864)
probably in Clinch County, Georgia |Father = Jacob Watson |Mother = unknown |Spouse = Mary Pugh |Marriage = in Dublin, Laurens County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = unknown }} Jacob Watson II was the son of Jacob Watson I and was born in South Carolina's Edgefield District. Around 1810, he and his father and brother Orendatus Watson moved into Georgia. Jacob wound up in Pulaski County, but his father is said to have moved on to Tennessee. From his biography, he served during the War of 1812 as a Lieutenant under one Captain R. E. Thomas. The biography states that he served at Ft. Mitchell from November 22, 1814 to November 9, 1817. Ft. Mitchell was built in 1812 along the Ocmulgee River in Pulaski Co. to protect local citizens from Creek Indians encouraged by the British (not to be confused with the better known Ft. Mitchell in Russell County, Alabama). The fort therefore served as part of the American defenses of the Creek War, considered by many historians to be a part of the War of 1812 because of the British influence. Jacob's service actually started after the August 9, 1814 signing of the Treaty of Ft. Jackson, which officially ended the war. Apparently the treaty did not end the need for protection from local Indians. In fact, the last Indian skirmish in Georgia, known as the Battle of Breakfast Branch, occurred on March 18, 1818 in Telfair Co. Ironically, Jacob's son would marry the daughter of a participant in that skirmish. After his military service ended, he became involved in local politics, serving as an original commissioner of Hawkinsville after its incorporation in 1830. He married Mary Pugh in Dublin in 1819 and became the guardian of one Francis Pugh's children shortly thereafter. By 1850, he had moved to Houston Co. and then moved south to Clinch Co. He probably died there in the mid 1860s, after transporting his injured son home from Hawkinsville during the Civil War (following the Battle of Atlanta on July 22, 1864). His death may have occurred around 1866, when his son Jacob moved back to Hawkinsville. His widow Mary would move back as well. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Jacob Watson II and Mary Pugh' |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Houston County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = c. 1865 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = c. 1865 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = bef. 1900 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = c. 1865 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = bef. 1910 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = bef. 1900 |Death place = unknown}} References *Evans, Tad, compiler. Pulaski County Newspaper Clippings, Vol 05, 1898-1907. *Familysearch.org - Ancestral File. *Georgia's Forts *Georgia's Landmarks, Memorials, and Legends *Hawkinsville Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, compilers. History of Pulaski County, Georgia 1808-1935: Official History. Atlanta: W. W. Brown 1935; Bicentennial Edition: Macon, GA: OmniPress, c. 1975. **Watson, Jacob, Biography Category:Watson (surname) Watson, Jacob, II Category:Non-SMW people articles